


Water Conducts Electricity

by pentaceratopsian



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM elements, Canon-adjacent, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Oneshot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Rare Pairings, post-fragmentary passage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentaceratopsian/pseuds/pentaceratopsian
Summary: While wandering through the realm of darkness, Aqua hears Ven calling to her. She returns to a familiar place to find him, but instead finds trouble. Set between A Fragmentary Passage and CoM. A (crack-y?) rarepair requested by and written for my gf.





	Water Conducts Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.
> 
> So as I said in the summary, this was originally requested by and written for my girlfriend. I asked her "if I wrote something for you, what would you want it to be?" She said, "Aqua fucking the weird bug lady from that game no one played." Boom. Couldn't resist. I figured I'd post it too because, really, is there ever such a thing as too much F/F fic? Even for characters that share less than 0 screentime together and, as far as we know at least, have never and will never meet each other?
> 
> My gf doesn't have the same encyclopedic knowledge of KH that I (and many of you) do (she's just getting into it), so there are parts of this fanfic that might seem a little tedious and obvious to long time fans. Sorry about that.

 

“ _May our hearts be our guiding key.”  
You’ll know… where I am._

Aqua felt herself fade once again into the black. She had no way of knowing when or where she’d come to again, but it certainly wouldn’t be on the beach of that tiny world with its star-shaped fruit. It had been restored, brought back into the Realm of Light. It didn’t take her with it. She tried not to let that disappoint her too much. Sadness and other negative emotions, she found, were the easiest way to lose yourself here.

The last time she’d become so consumed, King Mickey had pulled her back out and the two got to work hunting down the dark Keyblade. She was taken exactly where she needed to be to help. Perhaps in fading back out again, this meant she was still needed for someone else in the darkness?

She shut her eyes tight and exhaled, envisioning her negativity leaving with the air in her lungs. She felt weightless. She saw, heard, felt, sensed nothing. She began to doubt she existed at all. Inhale. Maybe the darkness didn’t need a light anymore, maybe there was nothing for her to do here but be consumed. Exhale. So be it.

Aqua existed as Nothing for an untold amount of time, mostly because time flowed differently in the Realm of Darkness. Even so, eventually, feeling nothing and meditating on nothing became difficult. At the edges of her attention, Aqua could feel something scratchy repeatedly rub against her skin. Her hair and her clothes ruffled and rippled in a sudden breeze.

She opened her eyes. Above her, another starry sky. More stars, she reckoned, than she had seen since that fateful night in the Land of Departure ten years ago. The scratchy sensation she had been feeling was grass and when she sat up, she discovered she was now in a vast plain alongside a simple dirt path.

“This place,” she thought, “why is it so familiar?”

She stepped onto the path. The route leading to whatever was south of her didn’t seem to go anywhere in particular, winding endlessly over rolling hills. To the north about a hundred feet away was a crossroads. She approached it cautiously, ready at a moment’s notice to produce her keyblade. She stood dead center at the crossroads and stared down each of the paths. None of them had any visible end point, much to her dismay. She sighed.

“Why am I here?” she thought.

A moment passed. She watched the tall grass ripple in the gentle breeze like small green waves. Above her head, puffy clouds rimmed in purple sleepily drifted.

“This place is so peaceful for being in the dark realm,” she thought. “I can at least be thankful for that. Though I don’t understand it. Closing the door must’ve affected this place for the better too.”

She glanced once more at the paths, struck by indecision.

“Perhaps the answer is inside of me,” she thought.

At her waist tied to one of her sashes was her blue star-shaped Wayfinder. She removed it and gave it a look. It amazed her that she’d held onto after all this time. Clutching it tightly, Aqua closed her eyes and raised her hands to her chest, clasped as though in prayer. She inhaled deeply.

_Aqua!_

She gasped and did an about-face.

“Ven?!”

But no one was behind her. Aqua frowned. It sounded just like he was just here. Of course, her better judgment knew that Ven was probably still asleep. There was no reason she could think of that he’d be awake yet, especially not any reason that would also explain him being right behind her. The breeze picked up, blowing her hair and sashes into her face and straight ahead of her. She took off down the path, following the breeze and her intuition.

The path wound for a while down rolling green hills, but the landscape began to change. It went from lush and green to rocky and gray. Eventually, pieces of the ground around the path began to disappear entirely. It began to appear as though suspended in space. A distant looming object grew closer and closer. The stars disappeared behind thick bands of clouds. The wind began to taper off entirely, and she began to understand where she was.

Within moments, she found herself in front of Castle Oblivion: the ruins of her former home. Its many yellow-green spires pointed cartoonishly in every direction. It had seemed like only days prior that she’d walked away from here having just placed Ven safely inside.

 _Ven._ He must’ve found a way to call to her from the inside! Did that mean he was awake?

She gave her Wayfinder a squeeze in her clenched fist, then tied it to her sash once again. Eyes shining with determination, she took off at a run toward the castle’s front doors. Her eyes continued to scan up the building’s face as she ran, mind racing with thoughts of reunion. Her gaze locked onto the stained glass windows at the top of the central tower. These very windows shone brilliant rainbow light down on herself and her friends during the Mark of Mastery Exam not so long ago.

A black shadow appeared in the central window. Aqua faltered. Someone else was in this castle, someone who was not mean to be. The castle had magical protection against invaders, deeply confusing and confounding them until they either gave up or became hopelessly lost. They would therefore likely not be a very large threat to Ven, but the fact that the invader was there at all was deeply concerning.

“Ven, did you call me here to protect you?”

Aqua hastened.

~*~ 

 

The castle’s insides were laid out very straightforwardly: a series of blank white rooms ascending seemingly infinitely. If you were not one of the keyblade masters tasked with protecting this land, this castle became a deliberately confusing prison. The rooms themselves reacted and changed to the invader’s memory, trapping them in their own reverie and eventually causing them to lose themselves. To the uninitiated, the castle was also maddeningly large and complex, seemingly impossible to map. To Aqua, though, the castle posed no threat. She approached the door at the back of the first room and continued along a straightforward path through several similar rooms.

Aqua didn’t realize exactly whom she was dealing with. This wasn’t your standard invader. They had figured out some of this castle’s mechanisms, including the functions of the crystal balls in every room.

~*~ 

“Axel, are you _seeing_ this? Just walked in like she owns the place!”

Larxene jabbed Axel in the ribs and pointed at Aqua’s fuzzy image in the ball. He stared down at it, bony arms crossed, neutral expression only visible to Larxene as she peered up and under his hood. The two were crowded around a crystal ball in a room near the top of the castle with their leader Marluxia, who stood on the other side. All three wore black leather boots, gloves, and cloaks with hoods worn up.

“She does seem quite bold,” Marluxia said. His voice was far deeper than one might assume a man with flowing, shoulder-length, petal pink tresses would sound. He stroked his chin in thought. “Is she one of ours?’

“Don’t you think we’d have been told?” asked Axel.

“Well, who else could she be?! Random people don’t just show up outside of this castle and walk on in,” said Larxene with a scowl.

 “Isn’t that exactly what Naminé did?”

Axel was right. Naminé was a special nobody who had appeared within the castle one day, right around the same time Roxas was born several Worlds away. She seemed to have simply manifested and was found wandering around in a daze, emotionless and clueless without even the memories of a former life to guide her. She was studied extensively by Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion in the castle’s basement laboratory and she was eventually determined to be a complete anomaly- a Nobody created from one of the seven Princesses whose hearts were made of pure light. She shouldn’t have existed at all, but not only did she do so anyway, she did so while also having the innate ability to alter memories. Combined with the naturally confusing nature of Castle Oblivion, she was seen as a boon to the Organization’s shady mission. Marluxia and Larxene had been putting her to use in the upper floors of the castle

“She isn’t completely clueless like Naminé was. She can’t be the same!”

“A total outsider, then. This could prove problematic if the keyblade wielder shows up,” said Marluxia.

Under his hood, Axel grinned. He summoned a single chakram with a small burst of flame. “Want me to handle it?”

“Ugh! You get to have all the fun!” Larxene clenched her fist and glared up at Axel, causing small bolts of lightning to pop around her hand. She turned her head to Marluxia. “Let _me_ do it.”

“Now, now, you two,” said Marluxia. “She may know something useful. We shouldn’t dispose of her quite yet. Keep watching her. Do you see how easily she’s moving through these rooms? She’s taking paths that took us weeks to figure out. She might even know what the Superior is after. Yes, I think we would do well to keep an eye on her.”

Axel used magic to make his weapon dematerialize and crossed his arms again. “If it’s that serious, you should let me go talk to him directly. This is big news.”

Something subtle in both Marluxia and Larxene’s demeanor changed. Their faces were not visible, but their body language said it all. Larxene looked quickly between him and Marluxia. Marluxia, who had been calmly standing with his hands clasped behind his back now seemed to stand up straighter, shoulders hunched.

“No,” Marluxia said hastily. “We keep this between us for now.” A moment passed. He paced a quick circle from his side of the crystal, then came to rest right in front of it. The tension in his shoulders dropped. He had a plan.

“Axel, fetch Naminé. Her talents may prove useful.”

Axel scoffed, shook his head, and shrugged as a dark portal began to form around him. “You’re the boss I guess,” he quipped as he disappeared. Larxene placed her hands on her hips and glared up at Marluxia. He waved dismissively.

“You’ll get to have your fun, don’t worry.”

 

~*~ 

Aqua was nearing Ventus’s location in the heart of the castle. She was beginning to doubt her decision to come here, as with each turn down a hallway or opening of a door, a feeling of foreboding came over her. Thoughts of Ven compelled her to keep moving forward, however, and so she pressed on.

Four rooms away from the Chamber of Waking, she found a girl lying on the ground on her side. She was so small, thin and pale the only things separating her from the blindingly white interior were her blue sandals and golden blonde hair. She wore a short, lacy white dress. She couldn’t have been much older than 14. She appeared to have collapsed while drawing something, as a sketchbook rested on the ground close to her right arm. Deeply concerned, Aqua rushed to her side. She placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

“Are you alright?!”

The girl slowly sat up. Aqua was able to get a closer look at her face, noting that she looked very familiar. Her deep blue eyes and round features made her think of the girl she briefly met in Radiant Garden ten years ago. At the same time, her stature, complexion, and hair made her think of Ven. The girl sluggishly ran a hand through her golden hair, pushing it back onto one shoulder, as she preferred to wear it.

 “Are you Kairi?”

Slowly, the girl shook her head.

“My name is Naminé.”

“Oh, sorry. Naminé. I’m Master Aqua. Do you know what happened to you? Are you hurt or lost?”

Naminé opened her mouth slightly to answer, then shut it again. Aqua furrowed her brow.

“I don’t think I’m hurt,” Naminé said. “I live here. At least, I think I do.”

“Poor thing,” said Aqua. She frowned. “You _must_ be lost. How did you get all the way up here?”

Naminé averted her eyes as though in thought. After a moment, with a perfect tone of solemnity, she said, “My world was destroyed. I came here because I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

_Ven…. is this who you wanted me to find?_

“You’re a wanderer like me,” Aqua said quietly. Naminé stared at the ground morosely.

“Well, don’t worry Naminé. I’ll help you get home. I have good news: your world was probably restored. We just need to find the right opening and we can get you back there.” She extended her hand to Naminé, offering to help her up. Gently, Naminé accepted the gesture. With her other hand, she retrieved her sketchbook.

“Do you draw?”

Naminé nodded. “Would you like me to draw something for you?”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”

Naminé offered her a very small smile and a single downward nod. She flipped the sketchbook open, pulled a pencil out from behind one of her ears and got to work.

“Oh, um, you didn’t need to start right now. We should focus on getting you home first,” Aqua said.

“I can draw and walk,” said Naminé.

Aqua rubbed the back of her neck. “If you’re sure. Which world did you come from?”

Naminé’s sketching faltered. She busied herself with erasing an errant line with unusual enthusiasm. Her eyes flicked once from the paper to the crystal ball in the room, located several feet to her right next to a tall white door, then settled back on the paper for good.

“Do you not remember? How long have you been in this castle?”

Naminé switched from erasing hard to sketching quickly. “I’m not sure. The days all seem to run together.”

“I understand that. I’ve been wandering through the Dark Realm for a long time now. I didn’t realize it, but I’ve spent at least ten years here so far. I’ve been looking for a way to reach my friends.”

“What about you? Where did you come from, Master Aqua?”

Aqua looked around the room, a wistful smile on her face. “Funny enough, I came from here.”

Naminé stopped drawing and stared at Aqua with wide eyes. “Are your friends Marluxia and Larxene?”

“Who?”

“They’re the rulers of this castle,” Naminé answered.

“Rulers?! This is more serious than I thought,” thought Aqua.

“No, those names aren’t familiar to me,” she replied in a strained voice.

“Oh. Axel then? Vexen, or Zexion, or Lexaeus….?”

Aqua shook her head at each name. “None of those names ring a bell. Do you know Ventus or Terra?”

Naminé begun to shake her head, but stopped. She quickly glanced at the ball again before looking at Aqua.

“They don’t sound familiar, but I might have seen them without knowing.” She started sketching again.

“Terra was— _is_ tall, with spiky brown hair. Ven is small, about your age and he’s got spiky hair too but it's the same color as yours.”

Naminé was quiet for a moment, furiously sketching.

“Did he look like- this?”

Naminé presented her sketch to Aqua. Indeed, it looked like she had drawn Ven. She’d drawn him passing a little blue star to Aqua.

“Yes, that’s him!” Aqua took the sketchbook and examined the drawing closely. She stared at it as though transfixed.

“He gave you that star, didn’t he?” Naminé pointed to Aqua’s Wayfinder, dangling at her side.

“Yes,” Aqua answered.

“He gave it to you as thanks for rescuing him one night,” Naminé stated more than asked.

“Yes,” Aqua said again.

In reality, the opposite was true: Aqua had created three Wayfinders and given two of them to Ven and Terra. They were meant as good luck charms of sorts, meant to keep them all from ever drifting too far apart. The three had practically grown up together, having been taken in by Master Eraqus to train as keyblade wielders at young ages. Ven was the last to come into their group, brought to the Land of Departure in a blank state from Master Xehanort many years ago.

“Yes, I remember perfectly now! He was… he… well, he was rescued anyway. You saw him though?”

“Yes! I did see him. I just don’t remember where. I saw him in one of those rooms. And he gave me a star just like yours. I was lost and confused. I misplaced it though. Can you help me find it?”

Aqua could’ve cried. Ven _had_ brought her here!

“I think I can help you find it. Maybe we’ll run into Ven on the way!”

Naminé smiled. “Lead the way!” Aqua nodded. They faced the crystal ball and the door beyond it and proceeded. As they passed the orb, Naminé stared deeply into it. From under deep hoods, she could see Marluxia and Larxene smiling fiendishly.

 

~*~ 

Axel teleported into the room on the thirteenth floor where Larxene and Marluxia liked to do most of their scheming. They were almost exactly where he’d left them an hour ago after fetching Naminé, huddled around that glass orb gawking. Larxene jolted at the sound of his dark portal closing. She whipped her hooded head around to look at him.

“Where have you been all this time? You’re missing out! This is some of her best work so far, without a doubt!”

Axel shook his head. He wore his hood down this time, leaving his long, porcupine-like red spikes, green eyes, and upside-down teardrop facial markings visible. He was so thin and tall it was easy to imagine him crumpling under the weight of his mane. No one was quite sure how he managed to fit it all under the hood.

“Some of us have _jobs_ to do,” he replied. He sauntered over to the ball anyway and peered into it, watching as Naminé attempted to carefully manipulate Aqua.

“And we’re doing ours just fine, thank you,” said Larxene. “Naminé’s cracked her! Made up some BS story about meeting her friend in the castle. What was his name? Van? Ven?”

“Ven? Like, _Ventus_?”

“Yeah,” replied Larxene, “did you know him? Wait, do you know this _Aqua_ person too? Why didn’t you tell us?!”

Axel had met Ven once, but never Aqua. In his prime, back before he became Axel, he was known as Lea. He and his best friend Isa (now Saïx) were always cooking up schemes to break into the castle at their home world, Radiant Garden. This would eventually lead to their deaths. Before that point, though, he had a chance encounter with a (at the time) disenfranchised Ventus. The boy managed to best him in battle and Lea was sure they’d become friends for life. He never saw Ventus again.

“He was some kid I met a long time ago, back before I lost my heart. I don’t know why she’d be looking for him here. He never brought her up. Why are you doing this, anyway? Wouldn’t you rather have just beaten the information out of her?”

He didn’t have to see Larxene’s face to know she was pouting.

“Naminé has just proven her ability to manipulate this newcomer’s memories,” said Marluxia, “meaning that-“

“-She’s connected to the keyblade wielder somehow,” exclaimed Larxene.

“You were testing her,” said Axel.

Larxene nodded. “And it’s working so well! Naminé is getting all _kinds_ of information out of her. She says that she’s ‘from’ this world, which explains why she knows it so well. That means she knows the secret!”

Axel clapped his hands together. “Great! I’ll go inform the Superior!”

The tension Axel had previously observed in his cohorts at their leader Xemnas’s title being dropped returned. Axel tried to suppress a smirk.

“Let’s not jump the gun,” said Marluxia, extending a hand reflexively as if to halt Axel. “She hasn’t shown us what he’s looking for yet, only displayed that she _does_ know _something_. Let Naminé work her magic a bit longer. This will also allow us to test the limits of Naminé’s deception ahead of the imminent arrival of the boy.”

He was of course talking about Sora. He had been spotted by a Dusk scout with Donald and Goofy deep within the endless grasslands beyond the castle, chasing after the dog Pluto. It wasn’t a question of _if_ Sora would show up at all, but _when_. Marluxia’s plans for him, and the plans of Organization XIII at large, were great in scale and largely dependent upon the willing cooperation and magic of Naminé.

“And it’s going perfectly smoothly?” Axel’s hands went to his hips.

“Without a hitch,” replied Larxene.

“Right. So that’s why Naminé keeps staring into the ball like she’s about to burst out crying.”

“What?!”

All three entities focused their attention on the orb.

“No, no,” came Aqua’s distant, canned-sounding voice from _somewhere_. She gesticulated wildly. “Why would you have left the charm _there_? There’s no way you could’ve gotten in. Wait a second, you couldn’t have met Ven at all! Who are you, really?!”

Axel snorted unattractively. “Looks like the jig is up. Do you want me to do the honors, Marluxia?”

But Larxene and Marluxia were already halfway through the process of teleporting to the chamber. Axel sighed.

“These two aren’t very subtle, are they? Boy, Saïx is gonna have a field day with this…”

He took one last look into the ball and found the ghostly visage of Aqua staring right back at him. He shook his head. Feeling that the situation was sufficiently covered upstairs, Axel created a portal and left for the basements to catch up with Zexion.

 

 ~*~

 

“You couldn’t have met Ven at all! Who are you, really?!”

Naminé had been quite successful up to this point. She’d managed to convince Aqua that her Wayfinder was not made of blue stained glass, but of twigs lashed with twine. The story now had Ventus saving Aqua from a leopard in the jungle she’d chased Terra into. In this version of events, Ventus had found her wandering around the castle and saved her from a roaming monster (“A Heartless?” asked Aqua, to which Naminé enthusiastically shook her head and carried on) and gave her a Wayfinder that looked like a plastic yellow star. He had gone off on his own at that point to find Aqua. She started to falter when Aqua asked about his current condition and Naminé described him as a little brooding instead of the same chipper Ven she’d always known.

It fell apart entirely as they approached the entrance to the Chamber of Waking. Something inside Aqua recognized the inherent danger of leading a stranger here and she was able to see through Naminé’s spell.

Naminé didn’t know what to do. She stammered, peering panicked into the nearest crystal ball. Aqua followed her gaze.

“Why do you keep looking at these things when you’re talking to me?!” Aqua approached it and stared within. Very briefly, she saw Axel. She understood. She’d been watched this whole time. Every danger alarm in her head was sounding loudly. Just as loud, though, was the sound of a dark portal opening behind her. She whipped around.

Two hooded figures wearing black cloaks appeared. One was significantly taller than the other and judging from their boxier form and broad arms was a male. He stood to one side of Naminé with his arms crossed. The other, dramatically shorter entity stood on the other side, grabbing the girl and pulling her by the arm. Aqua assumed this person was a woman. Her cloak was very form fitting, betraying a narrow, hourglass-shaped frame. She wore tall boots with pointed toes.

“Was that really the best you could do,” she sneered as she yanked on the girl’s arm.

“I’m sorry Lar-“ Naminé began, but cut herself off with a small _ow_ when Larxene tugged on her arm again.

“You’re pathetic!”

“That’s enough,” Aqua shouted. She produced her current keyblade, Master Eraqus’s Master Keeper, and got into a battle stance. This legitimately surprised the three Nobodies at the other end of the room. Larxene let go of Naminé’s arm and Marluxia took a step back. Naminé withdrew as much as she could, wrapping her arms protectively around her sketchbook and clutching it to her chest.

“A keyblade,” he hissed. “ _That’s_ why you called yourself Master!”

“That’s right,” said Aqua. “And I won’t let you harm this girl!”

Marluxia and Larxene exchanged a quick glance, then burst into laughter. Aqua furrowed her brow in confusion, then narrowed her eyes in anger and clutched the hilt of her blade harder.

“Naminé, you don’t have to put up with these people! What you did just now was bad, but there is good in you. You are gifted. I can make sure your gift is never exploited like this again. Come with me and I’ll take you to safety!”

Aqua held out her hand to the girl. In the same moment, a dark portal opened behind Marluxia.

“Girl,” he said, “follow this to your room and we’ll forget all about this… _slip up_.”

Naminé stared between Aqua’s outstretched arm and the portal, visibly frightened.

“Naminé, do the right thing,” Aqua said softly.

She looked at Laxene at the other side of her. Larxene raised a clutched fist and in a burst of lightening, tiny knives appeared between her fingers. Naminé chose the path of least resistance and ran into the portal. Aqua let out a small gasp of surprise. Before the portal closed around her and she disappeared, Naminé threw one last apologetic look over her shoulder. Resolve hardened, Aqua fired off a Thundaga Shot blast at Marluxia and Larxene. The electric energy was easily deflected and the latter of the two began to cackle in delight.

“I’ll let you have your fun,” Marluxia said, and Aqua could’ve sworn she heard the smile in his voice. He teleported away. Larxene relaxed into a neutral standing position, allowing the knives clutched between her right knuckles to momentarily dematerialize. She begun to saunter toward Aqua. Aqua held her ground, trying not to let her stance betray the way her eyes strayed to Larxene’s moving hips.

“So,” Larxene began, “you know how to cast Thunder?” She giggled derisively. “That’s cute.” The hair on the back of Aqua’s neck rose. She knew what was coming.

A massive lightning strike rained down from the ceiling. Aqua narrowly managed to avoid it by sending a barrier up around herself. It ricocheted and bounced around the room. Still, Larxene continued to saunter, nearly having closed the gap between them now.

“Tell me who you are and what you want! Why have you taken this place?!”

“You aren’t in the position to make demands like that,” Larxene said. She sent three large bolts of lightning in a sequence from all around the room. Aqua deflected each one. The last bolt came dangerously close to electrocuting Aqua, being between casts of the barrier spell.

“You gonna fight back at all, _Master_?” In an X formation, Larxene quickly drew her arms up and brought them down again, summoning all eight of her small knives. “Or am I gonna have to drag the fight out of you, kicking and screaming? That’s fine. _More pain for you means more fun for me!_ ”

She rushed at Aqua to fully close the gap, prepared to slash and inflict electrical damage all at once. She was not prepared for Aqua to teleport directly behind her and slash her in the back with the keyblade. It hurt, but Larxene could be devastatingly quick too: she recovered from the blow and spun around, striking Aqua across the arm. She quickly crossed to the other side of the room through her own teleportation abilities and, to Aqua’s horror, created a copy of herself. The Larxenes laughed and rushed at her from two different sides.

Thinking quickly, Aqua cast another barrier and pushed herself forward, effectively performing a barrier strike attack. Sufficiently deflected, this gave her room to grab the Larxene to her left by the arm and tossed her into the air. She slid across the room to the second Larxene and grabbed her as well, performing a wild spinning dance that resulted in her flying into the first Larxene. This happened so quickly the two were forced to merge.

The fully formed Larxene landed on her feet in a squat. Her hood was blown down by the force of the attack. She took a moment to breathe with her head inclined toward the ground. Aqua stood in a firm battle stance, ready to tango again if necessary. Slowly, Larxene raised her head, revealing her face to Aqua for the first time.

The first thing Aqua noticed about unhooded Larxene was her hair. Whereas young Naminé ‘s hair had been golden, Larxene’s was violently yellow. She wore it mostly slicked back and neck-length save for two long strands starting at the sides of the top of her head, arcing over and down like two slicked antennae. Her eyes were a strange tint directly in the space between blue and green. They were mesmerizingly bright unlike any other eyes she’d ever seen, almost animal-like in their reflectivity. She grinned maliciously. Aqua swallowed thickly and resumed her battle stance.

It was just in time, too, because Larxene once again teleported away from Aqua and split herself. This time, she became six Larxenes rather than two, and those six Larxenes laughed like piercing glass shards as they attempted to converge on Aqua’s point. Thinking quickly and carefully, Aqua used her limited teleportation capabilities to get directly behind one of the Larxenes and made a strike. The Larxene she struck responded by splitting into two, and suddenly there were eight Larxenes and only one Aqua.

It became apparent that if she didn’t do something decisive quickly, she was going to wind up overwhelemed and overpowered. Larxene’s abilities, while impressive, weren’t wholly unique or undefeatable. She just needed to get the upper hand on all these copies. Conveniently, the copies of Larxene were clustered close enough together to be able to hit all of them at once with a well-timed attack, but she’d need to be quick about it to prevent them from moving away.

Using all of the power she could muster, Aqua performed a _very_ fast Doubleflight-teleportation combination move that propelled her into the air about fifteen feet up and back. While continuing to face the Larxenes, she employed one of her most powerful tactics against the Heartless to contain them: entrapping them in chains of pure light. This compressed the Larxenes back into one single entity, suspended lightly above the ground, wrapped in a ball of pure light chains that behaved as though connected directly to the tip of her keyblade. Larxene was initially quite surprised. She struggled against her biding, then let out a pleased sigh. Aqua landed lightly on her feet. She jerked her keyblade (and subsequently, the chains themselves) in an attempt to give some kind of warning. Larxene cackled.

“Well, I see why they call you _master_ now. I’d normally prefer to be on the other end, but this is _interesting_!”

Aqua bared her teeth and jerked the chain again, causing Larxene to come a little closer to her.

“What are you doing in this castle?! What have you done to that girl?!”

Larxene rolled her eyes. “Do you really think I’m going to tell you anything?”

“You aren’t in the position not to,” sneered Aqua.

“Well played,” Larxene said with a giggle. “But shouldn’t you be asking yourself the same thing? What are _you_ doing in this castle? What do _you_ want with Naminé? Twenty minutes ago, you had no idea she even existed!”

“It is my duty as a master of the Keyblade to protect this land,” said Aqua.

“Well, you seem to be doing a _fantastic_ job at it since all six of us have been able to simply walk in and set up shop.” Aqua frowned at this, then glared. She performed a slow twisting motion with her keyblade, adjusting the tightness in the chains. Larxene’s arms were now tightly compressed against her sides and a length of chain that had draped across her chest somewhat loosely now clung sharply against it, sitting directly between her breasts. This caused Larxene to release a very small, breathy moan before continuing with, “you aren’t even good enough at keeping whatever it is you’re supposed to be protecting in here a secret! We’ve been watching you and we know you’re after something behind that door. So give it up.”

Aqua stared hard at the floor.

“She’s right, “Aqua thought, “I almost lead her here by hand. If she were to find Ven, what would happen? I can’t tell who these people are or what their purpose is, but it can’t be any good. How do I protect him? Will they be able to get through the door?”

Aqua’s eyes were starting to well now at the thought of this terrible woman finding Ven. “She could brainwash him like that girl,” she thought. “I could never live with myself if-“

“Ugh, you’re boring me. This is too easy,” said Larxene. Aqua looked back up at her, but by the time she made eye contact, it was too late. Larxene had used her moment of introspection to split herself into three, with two of her clones appearing unbound on either side of her. The two free Larxenes used their dark teleportation magic to quickly reach Aqua and push her back, slamming her into the very door she was trying to protect. Aqua cried out, dropping the keyblade. Before it landed, it disappeared in a puff of sparkly smoke. She would be able to recall it again later, but not while in her current state.

Aqua found herself pinned against the door. She struggled against the arms of the two Larxenes. The third Larxene, the original, now unchained, came sauntering toward her again. All three laughed in unison.

“I’m not going to give up what’s in this room!”

Larxene rolled her eyes. “Do you really think it’s about the room? I don’t care. Even if you don’t tell us anything, we know where it is now. It’s just a matter of time.”

“Then what do you want?!”

Larxene grinned. When she completely crossed the distance between them, she grabbed Aqua’s face in one hand and gave it a squeeze, forcing her to pout.

“I want you now.”

She gently stroked Aqua’s cheek with the back of a gloved hand. Aqua shuddered.

“For what?”

Larxene twirled a strand of Aqua’s hair between her fingers and leaned in close enough that Aqua could feel her breath on her face. She noticed up close just how soft her lips looked.

“You really are dumb.”

Aqua struggled again against her captors. The first Larxene grabbed her by the hips, squeezing and pulling towards her own body. It felt like there was an electric current flowing through Aqua’s body, starting at the points where Larxene’s hands touched. It could have very easily been a _real_ current given Larxene’s abilities. Larxene’s eyes raked over Aqua’s body hungrily and her characteristic creepy grin returned once again. She moved a hand up her torso, wondering about the strong muscles under her corset. Aqua whimpered.

“Please…. Please stop,” she whispered.

“Hm. I don’t think you mean that.”

Aqua knew she was right. Larxene let the hand that stayed on her hip roam over and down, gently rubbing over the front of her short, tight shorts. Then, she moved it around to grab her ass, marveling internally at the taut muscles there. With the other hand, she cupped one of Aqua’s breasts. Aqua’s breath hitched. The two Larxenes at her side began to kiss her neck. Aqua sighed and locked eyes with the first Larxene.

That first Larxene raised her right hand to her lips and began pulling the glove off with her teeth, slowly and deliberately. Aqua watched helplessly. Larxene let the glove drop from her mouth onto the floor with careless abandon and quickly moved back within breathing distance of Aqua. Aqua had about three seconds to think about how perfectly soft, pink, and full Larxene’s lips were before they were on her own.

Oh, what would Master Eraqus think! Making out with the enemy, pinned against the wall of the very room he’d entrusted her to protect! She wanted so badly to think this thought over and over again, to clear the electric menace that was Larxene from her head, but she tasted too good. She kissed her back, but hesitantly. The two Larxenes at her sides had moved from kissing her neck to sliding the pink straps across her chest down and were working on getting her out of her top. The first Larxene dragged her ungloved hand from her chest to her hip to her crotch. She rubbed here again for a moment, then reached under her shorts.

She and Aqua gasped and moaned in unison. Neither expected Aqua to be so wet. Larxene’s hand slipped between her lips in long, lazy strokes. It was difficult to get a proper amount of traction with as soaked as Aqua was, but Larxene tried her best to put slight pressure down every time she passed over her clitoris. She continued to kiss Aqua deeply. All the while, Aqua moaned.

The two Larxenes on the side had managed to undo her top at the back of the neck, leaving her breasts exposed. Each took one and got to work palming, groping, licking, using their other hands to keep Aqua’s arms restrained. After a moment, Larxene tapped one of her copies on the wrist to get them to release her right arm, then took it herself and guided it past the opening in her cloak’s zipper and under her pants.

She didn’t need guidance from here.

Larxene moaned as Aqua roughly stroked her. The two eventually found a rhythm. The two Larxene clones faded out of existence and the original, panting, groped Aqua roughly. Aqua’s eyes fluttered closed and she threw her head back against the door. Larxene smiled and kissed her neck, breathing heavily. With her free hand, Aqua gingerly reached for the top zipper for Larxene’s cloak.

“Ugh, _finally_ ,” breathed Larxene.

“Ah--!!”

Larxene changed her tactic by slipping two of her fingers inside of Aqua, leaving her thumb to take care of her clit. Her face immediately flushed and froze in an _oh_. In no time at all, she was close. _Very_ close. Larxene could feel it, the way she began to clench up. Larxene herself was aching to come, ready to finish Aqua and get hers directly after.

“A h…..n….. don’t sto-“

The sudden sound of a portal erupting startled the pair. In response, Larxene released a small pop of electricity that made Aqua cry out and double over. She quickly did a quarter turn to stare at whoever had just arrived behind her. Aqua crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

“Larxene. We’re out of time. The hero has come to the crossroads. His arrival is imminent.”

It was Marluxia.

“Terrible timing as always,” said Larxene harshly. “He can wait.”

“I disagree,” said Marluxia. He extended a hand. A portal began to form directly behind Aqua. It spread like dark, crawling fire. She began to feel herself sink into it.

“No-!”

Larxene turned back to Aqua again, scowled, and met her eyes. She reached up and cupped her face, staring between her eyes and her lips. She sighed heavily.

“We’ll continue this later.”

Larxene shoved Aqua into the expanding portal and let it close. She zipped up her pants and cloak once again, then turned to fully face Marluxia.

“Are you happy?”

“Would that I could be, Larxene, would that I could. Clean yourself up and meet me on the thirteenth floor.” He teleported away.

 ~*~

Aqua was left once again alone in darkness. She’d landed on a dark, distant beach more disheveled than she had ever been or would ever be again, top hanging loosely over her corset and chest straps dangling off of her shoulders. She was soaked, aching, confused, and absolutely certain that she would never see Larxene again. Feeling the tug of darkness once again, Aqua knew she had to fight her negative feelings quickly or be overtaken. So she did what any reasonable adult left to their own devices in an uncertain time would: she reached down her shorts and finished the job, coming quickly and sharply with a sudden shout. Instantly, peace overcame her.

Larxene and Marluxia were never able to find Ven’s chamber again. They hadn’t physically been shown the way to the room, instead relying on magic to lock on to Namine and Aqua’s signatures and travel directly to them. As such, there was no way of knowing how to get back. Ven remained safe and undisturbed. Sora’s arrival kept Larxene too busy to go looking for Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. Her existence as a Nobody was ended soon after, but in her final hours, she thought of her frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to be a silly diversion of around 3k, which suddenly turned into 6936 when hyperfocus kicked in. Whoops. I actually did *research* for this PWP. Research! I finished and edited it while deliriously sick, which is partly why it just sort of ends, and my attempts at explaining battle mechanics were a little overwrought in my opinion (did I mention research? because i watched a shitload of other people fighting larxene over and over again to remember those godawful battles), so I can't promise perfection. But I tried! And even though I went a little off script from what she asked for and diverged from canon ever so slightly in key places, she liked it! I hope some of you will too.
> 
> I also hope this will inspire someone else out there to write Larxene and Aqua banging the shit out of each other. It's just too fun a concept to pass up on imo.


End file.
